


Masks

by HecatesKiss



Series: Everyone Knows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone at Hogwarts would tell you there was one universal truth; Severus Snape hated Harry Potter.  Except they were wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Plot Bunny from my great writer pal SpeedyTomato.
> 
> **Not Safe For Work Material**
> 
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014

Harry glared at the wall. His Defense homework sat, half-completed. Hermione nudged Harry again and he snarled. 

Ron’s head rose. “Jeez mate… you remind me of the Dungeon Bat like that.” 

“Ron!” Hermione snapped as she grabbed another book off the pile. Harry read the same passage again. And snorted. Hermione looked up.

“This idiot doesn’t know what he’s talking about when it comes to the Unforgivables. Fake-Moody knew more. Hell. _I_ know more than this. And we _know_ that git does. You can’t _not_ have licked that bastard’s boots and not have felt the _cruciatus_.” 

“Harry! That is extremely disrespectful! I ought to take points.”

“Take them. The git isn’t here to do it himself.” Harry spat as he got to his feet and used the pack spell to sweep his stuff into his bag. He shouldered it and stalked out. Hermione just shook her head.

Harry heard Hermione mutter something about him and Sirius. Harry sneered. She was still dancing around the issue. He knew he’d fucked up. He realized it every time he met Snape’s gaze.

A pale hand shot from an alcove and Harry dodged it, wand dropping to hand, spell on his lips. The Death Eater Mask nearly had Harry casting until the subtle cream serpent and white lily pattern in the bone white lacquer registered.

The man’s other hand went to the mask and drew it back. Harry met the black eyes and kept his wand at the ready. Snape glanced to the left then down. Harry stepped forward, lowering his wand as he did so.

Harry felt the obscuring spells rise and allowed himself to be grabbed and jerked into the shadows. The mask was transfigured into a handkerchief and shoved into a pocket. Harry pocketed his wand and slid his bag to the ground.

“I was worried.” Harry breathed stepping closer.

“I know.” Severus lowered his head and took Harry’s mouth roughly, fingers fisting into the white cotton shirt.

“I may have lost Gryffindor points.” Harry managed as he broke away, fingers frantic in the robes.

“Insulting me again, Mr. Potter?” Severus drawled, helping get extra fabric out of the way.

“Perhaps.” Harry murmured as he slid to his knees and his hands reached for the fastenings on Severus’ trousers.

“Of course you were… Oh. Merlin!”

Harry glanced up and smiled slightly around the girth in his mouth. He knew if Severus was accosting him in full Dark Servant garb, he’d managed to come back with information and without being cursed.

“Fuck, Harry.” Harry felt the older man tremble as he swallowed and eased himself down, tongue stilling as his gag reflex attempted to awaken. He suppressed the urge and swallowed again. He felt Severus grab his hair and jerk his hips back slightly even as he swelled.

Harry eased back, gave little kitten licks along the head, and then took his lover to the root again, reaching up with his hands to encourage Severus to move slightly. Severus complied with shallow thrusts as Harry began to suck. 

Harry groaned when Severus swelled again in his throat and dragged his head down. Harry fought for a few seconds and Severus let him slide back. He swallowed the last bits of his lover’s release and licked his lips as he sank back on his heels and looked up.

Severus’ dark eyes were wild. He was slightly flushed, but his breathing was under control again. Harry blinked when Severus cast a cleaning charm over the damp patch in Harry’s slacks, but Harry carefully slid his lover’s clothes to rights and stood.

Severus slid his hands into Harry’s dark hair and kissed him again. “Tonight. After curfew two hours. If you get caught, you serve detention with me.”

Harry nodded and leaned forward. He moaned into the kiss, willingly opening his mouth as Severus kissed him hard before he stepped back. “Thank you. Love you.”

“As do I you. I need to report to Albus.” Severus murmured before he stole a final kiss and pushed Harry away. Harry watched the Professor Snape mask fall into place as he swept his wand over his Death Eater robes and they took on the shape of his typical teaching robes.

Harry grabbed his bag and nodded. He sighed slightly and stepped out of the alcove, passing through the obscuring spells. He continued on his way down the corridor and nodded shortly to Hermione, scowl firmly fixed on his face.

“Harry! There you are. I still can’t believe you _said_ that! He’s our Professor. He deserves our _respect_.”

“He deserves something. He was a Death Eater, Hermione. That’s not something to _respect_.” Harry spat as he turned around to face her. He watched Severus slip from the alcove and billow away, face an emotionless mask. 

“Harry!”

“What? He’s a git. An ex-Death Eater Git.” Harry snarled, hating the fact that their relationship in public was nothing but _this_. Harry met his lover’s eyes when the man wheeled.

“Ten points for your disrespect, Mr. Potter. If I weren’t late for a meeting it would be more. Curfew is in half an hour. I would simply _enjoy_ giving a detention or three. And I will, if you are caught out.”

Harry spun away, blocking out Hermione’s haranguing and Ron’s agreeing noises.

“He hates Harry, Mione. That’s never going to change.”

Harry buried the urge to laugh. That was furthest from the truth, but they had roles to play. He huffed while mentally counting down the time. Two and a half hours until he had his lover to himself. He sighed.

“So, mate. Do you really think that author knew what he was talking about? I mean, I looked at it after you got up. It seems off a bit.”

“What was at the Black Estate was better written than that. Hell, if Snape references _that_ tripe, he must be in love with me.” Harry said, pouring all the sarcasm he could into the last section. Ron laughed and Harry knew the secret was safe for a little while longer.


End file.
